De sueños, invasiones y hamburguesas
by curious creature
Summary: Inglaterra ha tenido un mal día, y más encima llega Estados Unidos queriendo hablar de su sueño. ¿Lo empeorará aun más o conseguirá arreglar un poco este día? Que fail summary xDD USUK


Disclaimer: Bien, por motivos de fuerza mayor *mira hacia todos lados con temor* estoy obligada a comunicarles que estos personajes no me pertenecen... que Hetalia no me pertenece... pero ¡el mundo sí! ¡Todo el mundo es mío! ¡Wajaja! ¡Yo lo sé, yo lo sé! *le dan electrochoques y se la llevan inconscientes. Alguien igual a ella aparece* Ejem, ejem, ya estamos listos para continuar.

Estaba de malas. Simplemente de malas. No había pasado una buena noche, hacía mucho calor y además se había saltado el almuerzo. Y encima, parecía que el día iba empeorando.

_- Artie, are you okey? _ -Preguntó el más inmaduro de sus colonias independizadas.

_-Of course I am, idiot -_repuso frunciendo el ceño cuanto su piel le permitió.

- Entonces, ¿por qué andas tan malhumorado, anciano?

- ¡No he tenido un buen día, _okey?! _Eso es todo.

- ¿Mala noche?

- Mala existencia, ¿por qué no te vas?

- Porque quisiera contarte mi sueño.

- ¿Tu sueño? ¿De verdad piensas que quiero escuchar tu sueño? Oh, genial, ¿por qué no escuchas el mío primero? ¡En donde una hamburguesa me perseguía, intentando comerme!

- ¿Soñaste con una hamburguesa? Y dicen que soy yo el que está…

- Oh, tú eres el obsesionado con las hamburguesas, ¡y me estás invadiendo! Por eso ando soñando tonterías tan desesperantes.

- Oh, Iggy… ¿invadiéndote? Yo no he invadido a nadie… pero si tanto lo deseas, creo que tengo un traje de hamburguesa por ahí guardado -ronroneó Estados Unidos con voz ronca y las pupilas dilatadas.

_- What?! _¡¿Qué insinúas, _bloddy git?!_

- Solo deseo hacer realidad tus sueños, ¿quieres oír el mío ahora?

Inglaterra se puso de pie incómodo, confundido y alterado. ¿Qué le pasaba al emancipado idiota? Alfred le siguió y lo acorraló en el sillón, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

- Pues bien, estábamos tú y yo. Estabas borracho, pero aun con cierta consciencia, y me contabas acerca de tus días como pirata. Yo escuchaba, pero te confieso que le prestaba más atención a tus sensuales movimientos que a lo que tu sexy voz decía -rió el menor-. Entonces dijiste algo de la invasión, y yo tuve una idea. Te planté un hambriento beso y dije "[…] eso es algo que yo nunca he hecho… ¿por qué no me enseñas esta noche?". Y por supuesto, como estábamos en un sueño y estabas borracho, apenas sí te sonrojaste, quizá era por la bebida, y te colgaste de mi cuello, devorando mi boca. Luego…

_- It's okey! _¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¡No necesito oír lo que sigue después!

- Oh~, pero pensé que soñabas con una invasión de hamburguesas.

- ¡Fue una estúpida pesadilla!

- ¿Sin el traje entonces?

- ¡Estados…!

_-Wow, _fue mejor que en mi sueño -confesó el americano una vez necesitó aire y soltó a la isla.

Por su parte, Kirkland se ponía de todos los colores. No solo estaba sorprendido y enfadado por la interrupción y el sorpresivo beso, también estaba avergonzado porque le respondió, y además confundido porque… bueno, porque el _fucking kiss _había estado fantástico. Lo peor fue que quiso saber con quién demonios había aprendido a besar así.

- ¿No vas a hacer lo mismo que en mi sueño, verdad? ¾Inquirió Estados Unidos haciendo un infantil puchero.

- ¡No!

- Oh… ya sé, ¡mejor me voy, hasta pronto, Iggy!

El de ojos azules salió corriendo de la casa del inglés, dejando a este último pensando. ¿Se había sentido avergonzado, y por eso partió corriendo de ese modo? Se sentía medio culpable. No había tenido nada de tacto ni educación, pero no es como si tuviera toda la culpa. Igual había dicho "hasta pronto", pero un _pronto_ tampoco es muy exacto. Se encontraba considerando seriamente ir a visitarlo cuando tocaron a la puerta. ¿Más visitas? ¿Es que este día no podía dejar de ponerse peor?

- ¡Será mejor que corras, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, porque vine aquí para comerte! -Exclamó una hamburguesa gigante. O, por deducción, posiblemente Jones dentro de un disfraz de hamburguesa gigante.

Arthur, efectivamente, salió corriendo, auténticamente asustado. Viéndole el lado bueno, Alfred no parecía enfadado por el rechazo, aunque su integridad física no parecía muy a salvo en estos momentos.

Luego de mucho correr, finalmente Alfred lo tenía acorralado en su habitación en el segundo piso, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alcanzaba a abrir una ventana. No le quedaban más opciones, así que decidió intentar platicar.

- ¡Estúpido Alfred, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

- Bueno, pensé que no querrías realizar mi sueño a menos de que yo efectuara el tuyo, así que me las ingenié para combinar ambos ¾explicó sonriendo con perversión-. ¿Por qué crees, si no, que te acorralaría aquí? Dijiste que la hamburguesa deseaba devorarte, tal como yo, así que…

- ¡Alfred!

- ¿Quieres sacarme tú el traje? No llevo nada debajo -rió estrepitosamente.

Inglaterra se estremeció, aunque tampoco intentó esquivar a la enorme hamburguesa que se lanzó sobre él.

Este día había sido, simplemente, un día no tan malo. Y fuera cual fuere su estado de ánimo en ese momento, _ya no estaba de malas_.

Idea muy fail que tenía que escribir dado que tenía mucho tiempo libre –y un informe de geometría xD–. El clima no era como para relatar algo de sexo salvaje, pero todos sabemos que terminó así * ¬ ^ [soy un pirata, perdí mi ojo izquierdo pidiéndole la hora a un ruso ;-,]. Y perdonen si se me pasó algún ¾ por ahí, que no se ven mis guiones aquí y tengo que corregirlos cuando subo alguna cosa -.v'

Bye~ ¡besos, y muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
